


Okie Dokie

by squiddlebite



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlebite/pseuds/squiddlebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut with a slight plot. Fluff at the end, and some humor throughout. Pepsicola is too cute I can't uckignf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okie Dokie

               “Dave, wait what?”

                That was all you could utter before— much to your surprise— Dave’s lips were on yours.

                What the fuck. He’s gay. What.

                Not that that was a problem. You just… didn’t expect that from him. You didn’t realize that Dave might have had these feelings for you. Suddenly every single instance of your life involving Dave Strider flashed before your eyes, and…oh gosh. Do you have feelings for him? That thought loops drunkenly through your mind as Dave’s smooth lips break away from yours, and you’re filled with some… feeling… in your stomach. You want some more of that.

                Oh shit. Yeah, you’re gay.  Or at least… partially.

                You had been casually contemplating your sexuality for a while now, but had decided that there wasn’t really a point to labels. You hadn’t experienced full and complete sexual attraction to any guy who was  _not_  Matthew McConaughey, however.

                Or at least, you thought—until now. Wow.

                Dave stared at you over his dark glasses with a questioning look, his cherry eyes full of apprehension and fear. It was time for you to respond. Your electric blue eyes are still wide with shock, and you switch your gaze from eye to eye on Dave’s face, which was still incredibly close to yours. Dave was your best bro. He was the guy you trusted the most, and you suddenly felt a pang of affection for this boy kneeling in front of you in his room. He had always been there for you, hell, he saved your life more times than you can count. You came to the conclusion that yes, you could potentially have very good chemistry for this sort of thing. You would’ve dove into greater contemplation, but an overwhelming urge to just  _touch_  him had come over you, and you figured that was good enough.

                You smile reassuringly at him and touch his face gingerly, pulling him towards you and kissing him again. He’s a surprisingly good kisser. You wonder if he’s had practice from having a lot of girlfriends… or boyfriends? He seems like the type.

                Dave slides his hand to your chest, then down your stomach to your pants and—

                Your heart begins to thud rapidly. This was a thing. This was a gay thing. And we are gonna… wow. Dave crawls into your lap with one knee on either side of your thighs, and you realize you had never truly appreciated how much of a hot dude your best friend really was.

                With newfound confidence you reach for his dorky hella jeff shirt and help him pull it over his head. You can’t help but burst out laughing.

                “What?” Dave sounds embarrassed, and you look up to see his face the same shade as his eyes.

                “Do you work out?” You say, bursts of giggles still escaping from behind your hands, that you had placed over your mouth once you realized you were embarrassing him.

                “Yes.”

                This makes you laugh harder, and Dave’s blush deepens.

                “You’re such a cool kid.” You state endearingly, once you finally get under control. Then you reach up to his face and pull off his shades, carefully folding them and setting them on his nightstand. The video game that you had been playing is paused, and the annoying menu screen music is quietly playing on repeat.

                Dave huffs and climbs off of you, and you begin to think you had offended him, but it turns out he had just gotten up to slip off his skinny jeans. Then, completely keeping his cool, he stares you directly in the eye.

                “So how do you wanna do this?”

                This time  _you’re_  the one blushing. “U-Um.” You sputter, “I don’t know…  have you um… done this before?”

                “This ain’t my first rodeo dude.”

                 _Knew it._  You scream internally, but try to maintain a neutral expression.

                “Okay— well then what do you, uh, usually do?”

                “Are you okay with bottoming?”

                You hesitate. You admit to yourself that you had always wanted to experiment with that— what guy didn’t? You had always been too embarrassed to even try it by yourself, though. You suppose now is your chance.

                Before you can reply, Dave cuts you off.

                “Maybe we’re going a bit too fast here—“

                “No! It’s okay.” You jump up and place your hands on his shoulders, then slide them up into his hair. “I can bottom. It’s cool.” You attempt the most nonchalant expression that you can possibly achieve.

                After a moment, Dave’s eyes brighten and he flashes a white toothed grin. He gently kisses you, but the kiss slowly grows more fervent, and he opens his mouth, to which you do the same. His tongue massages yours methodically as he reaches down and unbuttons your pants, and they fall to your feet. You step out of them carefully, and Dave continues to kiss you while he pushes you back onto his bed and lies you down. Here we go.

                He grinds his hips into yours, which feels  _damn_  good, and you let Dave know that with an ecstatic “mmmmmm”. He continues, only faster, pushing down onto you rhythmically, and you are both shortly fully hard. Also shortly, however, grinding isn’t enough to quench your lustful thirst. Dave reaches down and pulls down your boxers, and you try your hardest not to be self-conscious. You fail miserably, and blush very obviously.

                He kisses you reassuringly, then gets up for a second to reach into his night stand, and after some rustling and searching, pulls out a condom and a small bottle of lube. So he  _has_  had boyfriends.  _Wow, you have found out a lot about this 16 year old boy in the span of only 5 minutes._

                The first thing he does is put some lube on his finger. Okay.

                He climbs up to you and kisses you again, making the situation you were presently in  _slightly_  less awkward, and runs one hand through your hair while he slides one finger in your asshole. Welp.

                It didn’t feel,  _bad_ , you guess. Slightly uncomfortable, though. And the lube was cold.

                Dave massages you for a while, and the sensation begins to feel slightly better. After a bit longer, he adds a second finger. Then he gets a bit faster, and it starts to feel  _a lot_  better. He crooks his finger and grazes  _something_  that makes you gasp involuntarily, and then moan quietly as he continues to hit that spot. Oh shit.

                He adds a third finger, and things get uncomfortable again.

                “How long is this going to take?” You ask uncomfortably.

                “Well if you would fucking relax it wouldn’t take so long, Egbert.”

                “Oh… sorry.” You try to relax, which becomes easier and easier as the sensation of Dave’s fingers becomes more and more pleasant. At some point Dave decides that you guys are ready. So he pulls his fingers out and pulls his own boxers down. You look away politely. He scoffs but says nothing, and after he had presumably lubed up and everything, he prods at your entrance.

                You look at his shade-less face which has a questioning look on them. You let out a long breath.

                “Okie dokie.”

                Dave gives you the most incredulous look you’ve ever seen. “Okie dokie?”

                “Shut up.”

                You guys try not to laugh, which does not work, and with that he slowly pushes into you. You remember to relax, so it isn’t as painful as it could have been. He starts out slow, and you loosen out after a few minutes.

                “You alright?”

                “Yeah”

                He gradually picks up pace, still being careful, and it begins to feel  _really_  good. Up until now Dave had remained neutral, but now his head was tilted back with his eyes closed, and he was moaning quietly.  _Wow that’s fucking hot._

                You were comfortably loose now, and Dave was hitting that same something that made you moan too.

                “Oh my god” you voiced breathlessly.

                 “Damn Egbert _”_ Dave moaned after you “ _You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”_

You blush, but don’t know how to respond. So you focus on the increasing pleasure that was growing in your stomach. You start panting audibly, and so does Dave.

                And then Dave rubs your dick, and  _holy fucking shit oh._ You’re close now, and you can tell that Dave is too, by the increasingly louder and more frequent moans escaping his lips. He’s thrusting incredibly fast now, and he’s still touching your dick and  _oh sHIT._

                You come really hard and moan Dave’s name, cum landing weirdly on your stomach. The pleasure is overwhelming and everything is pulsing and then you eventually come down from that amazing high, soon after which Dave comes with a loud “ _Holy shit Egbert_ ”. He slows his pace and finally stops his thrusts, both of you gasping heavily. He carefully pulls out of you and pulls the condom off, slam dunking it into the trash can by his bed, which makes you laugh. He looks down at you with admiration, and then grabs a tissue and hands it to you.

                “Here.”

                “Thanks.” Once you wipe the cum off your stomach you slam dunk the tissue into the trash just like Dave did, and Dave laughs in response and flops on top of you, kissing you sloppily.

                “I love you, John Fucking Egbert.” He murmurs softly into your neck. After experiencing the recent events, you believe you can confidently say the same.

                “I love you too Dave. Maybe we should get back to the video game.”

                He buries his face in your bare chest for a second, and then says, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently revised this because I wanted to write it better  
> So there. I may be revising it again idk. I only made a few minor changes.


End file.
